In Another Light
by Sesshoumaru0086
Summary: (Rated for later chapters)Grell is on vacation! Should be much easier on Will back in the office, right? Wrong. Two weeks she's been gone and William finds himself irritated. Perhaps he misses the chaos? Oh honestly...
1. Chapter 1

_**In Another Light**_

 **(A/N I use a male pronoun for Grell at first because I wanted to add emphases on how William saw her at first. You'll realize why I used this sort of artistic technique and how I transition from a male pronoun to a female one. I think you're going to love it)**

"Good morning Mr. Spears," A tall young reaper stood in William's office with Grell's ledger in his hands. "My name is Arthur Lockhart, I'm from the Nottingham Division. I was sent to take over for Mr. Grell Sutcliff while he was on vacation?" he greeted with a professional smile. Of course looking back down at the ledger to remember the name of the reaper he was going to temporarily replace.

"Ah yes, thank you Mr. Lockhart for answering my request. I'd say you'll have a nice month here, but we here in the London Division are awfully shorthanded, so you might be under quite a bit of pressure," William said removing his glasses and giving them a wipe with his cleaning cloth.

"It's nothing I can't handle, sir," Arthur nodded at him. "Can't say conditions are much better in Nottingham," the young man might as well have been another William. The only difference was that his hair was a lighter brown and obviously had only been a reaper for two years.

William sighed. "Yes, we're feeling the pressure. Anyway, get to work. Grell had some early reaping today, so get to them," the stoic supervisor said handing Arthur his schedule.

"Absolutely sir," Arthur nodded, turned and left.

William's brow quirked when he saw how prompt the young man was willing to be. "Hmph. Maybe I should ask if he wants to trade places with that insufferable red head..." he gave a small chuckle to himself.

Ah vacation time. Reapers had to put in for them in advance. And the more years you were a reaper, the longer vacation would be. Of course the maximum was a month. So given that William and Grell had worked well over 100 years, they had month long vacations. Being a supervisor though, William had to start calling and contacting neighboring divisions for temp reapers. Nottingham apparently had gained a surplus in new reapers, so he figured that would be his first contact. Though, it's not real wise to have a rookie only two years in take the place of a reaper who's been in 100 years. William could only hope this would work out well.

Grell was on vacation. Which made William at ease that he wouldn't suffer the flaming reaper's flirtatious advances every time he saw him in the office. In essence, William would be feeling like he was on vacation himself. Or so he thought.

* * *

It's been two weeks since Grell has been gone. William had actually been feeling a bit irritable lately, but he couldn't pin point why. Arthur hadn't been messing up, beside the occasional misspelling of names. But nothing too concerning. Eric, Alan, and Ronald were keeping up nicely as well. So why was he so darn uneasy?

The raven reaper was actually glad to clock out that day. He managed to get off in the early afternoon which was actually a nice treat. But William still couldn't shake his irritability. He even decided to naturally walk home as opposed to using his reaper speed to see if it would relax him a bit.

He took deep breaths of fresh air and allowed himself to enjoy the scenery. The reaper realm wasn't always dim, black and mundane. There were luscious gardens, artistic fountains and statues, and shops run by reapers that didn't work in the dispatch. These reapers (called the artisan class)were born from marriages within the reaper realm and had children. It created a nice balance from those who were actually punished and must work the collections and those who didn't have to suffer the punishment thanks to being born a reaper.

William was starting to feel a bit better, but not quite. He then passed a lovely building while walking down the sidewalk. He backed up and found it was a quaint little bookstore. William, being a bit of a bookworm himself, couldn't resist entering. It had shelves and shelves of books bathed in a golden hue of light. It also smelled of chocolate and coffee. Maybe due to the small coffee bar at the other corner of the shop. He actually felt he could spend quite a bit of time here. Maybe this could finally relax him.

He purchased a mocha latte and strolled through the shelves looking for a new adventure. "Maybe that's why I'm so uneasy, I haven't read a book in ages..." he said to himself. The uptight reaper kept looking through the books but not finding a book that spoke to him.

When he reached the last shelf, he noticed a dainty red-haired woman struggling to reach a book on the top shelf. She wore a red hued outfit which actually looked very professional. A feminine blazer with a skirt that stopped just below the knee. Her hair was in an updo and William couldn't help that she looked so cute trying to go to her tip toes in the red high heels she wore. He couldn't really see her facial features from his angle, but William already felt taken by her. So he fixed his tie, dusted his suit and approached her. "Excuse me, Miss. Might I be of some assistance?" he charmed.

The woman looked to him and automatically gasped...rather too excitedly. "My! Will you're such a gentleman!"

"Wait...was that...GRELL'S voice?" William thought and did a double take as he realized it was Grell he was speaking to. "S...Sutcliff?"

"DEADLY efficient reaper that's me!" he did his signature pose.

William's heart should've been crushed by the disappointment of who he thought was a beautiful, charming woman...but oddly, he wasn't. He had completely forgotten that Grell loved to dress like this. For what reason he'd never figure out. One thing he did know, was that...he looked so...beautiful. His make-up was brighter yet not overbearing. Plump red lips, cheeks dusted pink, and eyes lined in a chic black. Something he wasn't allowed to wear on the job, so William never saw how beautiful this man could really be.

"Anyway, since you offered to help, I'm trying to get that book called 'The Dragon Stole My Heart'. If you could get it for me please?" the red reaper asked as daintily as he could.

Will snapped out of his musings and pulled the requested book down for him. "W...why are you wearing that?" was all he could manage to ask him as the raven reaper handed him the book.

"Ah! This is the latest from Hopkin's Tailors! It's a two-piece suit that hugs my form beautifully don't you think?" he did a turnabout to show him. Completely avoiding the real reason why William might've asked.

"O...of course," William agreed feeling very awkward now that this was actually his own employee. "Weren't you on vacation?" he managed again.

"Well I am on vacation!" he beamed. "I've been spending it here at the bookstore and at the dress shops of course. You don't always have to travel abroad to enjoy, do you? Besides, I get to not only travel to different lands, but to different times and dimensions with a vacation of books!"

William was taken back. He never really heard Grell speak like that before. Then again...he only ever spoke to him on a business basis. The red reaper always spoke with passion when talking about reaps and he usually tuned her out because that just wasn't something he got off on like Grell did. But when he talked of something Will took an interest in, he couldn't deny it, it was beautiful.

And he actually couldn't believe he was actually going to ask this... "Grell, can I get you a coffee?"

Now it was Grell's turn to be taken back. "For me, really?" he blushed with a red finger tipped hand on his chest. "Oh I'd love one, darling! Thank you!" his voice had a lovelier feminine tone than usual.

William awkwardly walked to the coffee bar with Grell and bought him the coffee of his choice, while getting a small refill of his own.

William couldn't stop gazing at the man...no...woman beside him. He just couldn't see Grell a man dressed like this. SHE was so beautiful and lovely. And they talked more as they shared their coffees about the books they enjoyed. Grell loved darker dramas, beautiful fantasies, and every once in a while a comedy that balanced everything out. And who could forget her ultimate love of romance novels? She took him through the many adventures she's been on with books and William just couldn't break the trance she was putting him in. William then got to speak of his favorite genres of historical/time period dramas, an equal love in romance, and the occasional non-fiction to keep him grounded and intelligent. To which Grell really just swooned as he explained.

They really connected on books and literature. Grell was so much more pleasant outside of work. He never realized that before. And Grell WASN'T making flamboyant advances due to his distracting her by talking of books. Something that they both took a passion in obviously.

Before long, the store had to close and they had to leave. William had such a wonderful time. He couldn't deny it. No longer was he irritable or on edge. He couldn't deny that his soul felt at ease for once.

"Say..." said the voice that came out with him. "You know, I never knew you were such a bookworm like me! Maybe...we can meet up here again soon?" Grell asked not facing him. She always asked him out with a firm 'no' as an answer. So she couldn't stand it if he said no this time. Not after they had such a good time just in the bookshop.

William felt his brow quirk. Grell was asking him out again. But this time...he really wanted to relive what happened today. They were in that bookstore just talking for hours over coffee (which had to be switched to decaf so they could sleep tonight). Without facing her as well, "I...I'll try to get off work early like I did today..."

"Really?!" Grell said over ecstatically and of course couldn't help throwing herself at him in an embrace. "Oh William I"m so happy!"

"G...Grell...p..please I can't breathe. Get off me!" William said trying to keep his balance. He didn't mean to snap...it was just a natural reaction to her when she did that.

"Ah! I'm sorry, it's just I had a really good time, and I get too excited...I know. I'll work on it. But I'm so happy. I want another...meeting like this," she kept from saying 'date' so she didn't push him away or make him uncomfortable. But the red reaper did love William. Ever since their graduation. She couldn't believe she had such a good time and so did he. The red reaper could barely believe that she managed to finally catch common ground with the one person she chased for over 100 years. Her heart was truly touched.

"I...I want one too, Grell..." for once he wasn't calling her 'Sutcliff' or 'that red thing'. And for some reason it felt great to actually say her name and respect her.

"Alright dear! It's settled! Let's meet here tomorrow! I know you might work late, so I'll come about maybe 4pm?" she asked. The red reaper knew that he had to take on overtime especially if he couldn't find a temp reaper to take her place. Which she didn't know he really did find one.

"Ah yes. I can do that," William replied to her. To which she almost lunged at him again but he could tell that she worked hard to fully restrain herself.

"Wonderful! I'll see you tomorrow, my darling!" Grell said as she turned to leave a night she actually wished wouldn't end. And of course hoped more would come of it.

That night William had gone home and prepared his lonely dinner as always. Already thinking of the books he'd like to discuss with Grell. He ate his tv dinner wondering what book really took him just so he could show Grell the next day. It had been a while since he's been this excited. And...with his most troublesome coworker.


	2. Chapter 2

In Another Light Chapter Two

It actually made going through the next work day pretty hard. Constantly looking at the clock of course making it that much slower. And all day was thinking of the book he read. But alongside that thought, was that nagging question beginning to taunt his mind. The one that he thoroughly denied with a 'passion'. Which that question was, 'could it be that you're falling for her?'. "No...No no no no. We're just...friends. Coworkers that just...found common ground, that's all. Nothing more..." he shoved in thought.

"Nothing more of what, sir?" Ronald said fully startling the usually on guard reaper.

"Geez! Knox! Can't you knock?" William took a deep breath to settle the heart that was trying to leap out of his chest.

"Actually I did, but you went into explaining that you're just friends," Ronald shook his head and sighed. "Ahhhh that poor bird, you should at least give 'er a chance whoever she is. You ough' to be more gentle with ladies, boss..."

"Kindly keep your nose in your business," William growled. Thankfully he didn't know who it was the raven reaper was speaking of. "Anyway, what did you need? Finished your reports I hope?"

"Yes sir! All done, I have a little lady of my own I'd like to take out. But unlike a certain someone, I'm not looking to be 'just friends'," Ronald teased handing him his paperwork for Will to go over.

"Are you looking for overtime, Knox? Maybe that 'poor bird' of yours will have to be disappointed tonight," William shot back.

"Ahhh but that would mean that 'poor bird' of YOURS gets to be disappointed as well! And something tells me you don't really want to be 'just friends'...especially if you have to chant it to yourself,"

William could feel the heat rush to his face. Everything Ronald said held something he didn't want to admit to. And he wasn't going to because it wasn't true. No...not true. "Knox...just go home...I don't have time for this,"

"See ya, boss! Good luuck~~" he sang as he left his supervisor's office.

"Brat..." William said once he was alone. "What makes him think I'm going on a...date? It's not a date...it's...it's a..." William lost track of his words when the clock rang 3:00. If it's not a date...what was it? Still, he wasn't going to let some teasing from Knox ruin his meeting with Grell. He checked his papers quickly and set for the time clock to punch out. He made his way to the bookstore rather too quickly. "Hmm, perhaps I'm too early," he said checking his pocket watch.

"Well not that early," said a voice behind him. "Seems I wasn't the only one who got excited about today," she giggled. Will turned to find Grell in a white sundress with little cherries, red lace trim, and red ribbons. Topping it off with a large straw sun hat that had a red sash around it. In her hand a bag of fresh veggies, fruits, spices, and a couple of jars with jam and honey. "Ah it's such a bright sunny day! I went to the farmer's market for some ingredients for the dish I'm making tonight...well...I did go a bit overboard. But! Nothing I wouldn't use through the week!" she said in her flamboyant voice. William could actually believe it was her this time, but still she looked amazing.

"I see...what's on the menu for you tonight?" he asked staying on the topic of food as he opened the door for her.

"Ah! I'm going to make use of the rest of the beef roast I have in my icebox and make a hearty beef stew! I got carrots, celery, and can't forget those small red potatoes! Then garlic and assorted spices to taste," She said as they chose a spot near the nook window which had a coffee table and two living chairs. Surrounded by stacks of books of course. "Oh my this is cozy!"

"Are you sure you don't want to head home and put those away? I'd be more than willing to wait...' William offered. After last night, the tone that he usually used with Grell at work was virtually vacant. Though he had not realized it. The ever stoic reaper was actually using a tone that he would use for a friend or family member. Someone close that he trusted.

Grell of course was very taken with him now that it wasn't yelling she was used hearing from William. "Oh still such a gentleman! But no, they'll be okay! I don't have anything in there that needs the icebox right away," she beamed as she settled into her seat. "Hm but I'll take another caramel coco latte that I was treated to yesterday! Ah, if you don't mind of course,"

"Oh no of course not," William nodded and turned to order their coffees. Of course while he was getting them, Ronald's words echoed in his head again. "It's not a date. Just two friends meeting over books and coffee," he went over in his head again. Wait. Was Grell now his _friend_? Why was this even bothering him so much? William sighed and accepted their coffees and returned back to Grell.

"You know, I didn't know you cooked," William said starting up a nice conversation to get his mind off the troubling thoughts that were trying to make him confused about he and Grell's relationship. "To be honest, when I read your crime report, you acted as a bumbling butler that burned many of that demon child's meals,"

Grell rolled her eyes but gave a small giggle. "I'm a GREAT actress aren't I? I was only PRENTENDING to be a bumbling moron. And dear everyone should know how to cook! You know, I heard in the living world, more and more humans are finding it's better to use fresh, local ingredients in their meals to stay healthy! You know, as opposed to frozen, processed, or canned foods that lose their flavors and nutrients over time," she beamed. "And I think they're on to something! I actually love fresh corn off the cob as opposed to the canned corn, fresh chicken Parmesan with chicken bought from the butcher and marinara made with fresh tomatoes and spices as opposed to the frozen meal I would eat after school in the academy,"

"You're starting to make me hungry!" William chuckled. To his own despair, he couldn't say he had anything relatively fresh in his kitchen. Mostly the canned, frozen, and instant stuff that Grell had apparently traded out for the healthier variety. "I can't say I cook much. Well...beside those frozen dinners," he said looking away taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well no wonder you're so grumpy at work! You need a full robust meal that fills you up and grants you enough energy to make it through the day!" Grell replied sipping on her own coffee. "Hunger and fatigue are the main causes of stress you know,"

"I just don't have time..." William sighed. "You know as well as I do we get so pressed for time...and overtime..."

"Then how is it _I_ manage to have a good meal most of the time? Look. All you need to do is get all your ingredients prepared for your recipes the night before. Or even a couple of nights before like on your day off. But don't cook them. Just throw them in the icebox. When you get home at the end of the day or before you leave for work, just cook and eat! Same concept goes for making a lunch to take to work,"

"Hmmm. Never thought of that before. Now if only I could cook..." William added. Though the tips were nice.

"My word. You need a woman in your life! I'd be happy to oblige!" Grell laughed. To which William actually groaned.

"Sutcliff...can we just talk about the book?"

"Ah yes! I almost forgot!" She took out her book from the bag. "You know I CAN'T get by the fact that he was so oblivious to the attack on his mission!" she started on the topic of the book they chose together.

"And how when all the soldiers and aids even told him but he's still denying the power of his brother's army?" William replied. He'd started on the book before she did so he was nearly done. So all he was doing was seeing just where she was at.

"Exactly! How can you break the number one rule of war and underestimating your opponent?"

"I have every reason to believe that's actually how that saying came about," William chuckled.

"You're not joking!" Grell laughed with him. "You should've seen me reading it! Mouth agape that whole chapter!"

"Be careful doing that. Something might fly in," William teased her.

"Oh hush you! I wasn't literal!" she giggled but loving that she was hearing William's laugh for the second time since last night. "You're silly!"

Again they managed to enjoy each others company until the store closed again. And believe it or not, this became a daily ritual after William got off work. Grell and Will would go over new books and William would get to see how beautiful Grell would make herself look day after day.

Every once in a while, he'd find a package on his desk. It would have a nice hot meal of stew, sandwiches, or salads made from fresh veggies. There was no name on who it came from, but it was no guess on who might've been behind it. And he found that Grell was actually right about having a full stomach before starting work and eating throughout the day. Of course he was still the stern boss that was no joke. But he was less grumpy, snappy, or irritable to issue irrational overtime.

"Well, usual time tomorrow?" William said after another great book club meeting with the only other member.

"Well sure if I can get off as early as you have!" Gell replied. "I get to go back to work tomorrow!"


	3. Chapter 3

In Another Light Part 3

"You work tomorrow?" William asked offhandedly. "Oh that's right...you were only on vacation," William's mood actually seemed to turn. He couldn't understand why this was making him sad. As if she wasn't from here and heading back home abroad.

Grell wondered why the bright smile and demeanor just seemed to disappear from William's face. "What's wrong, dear? You know...we don't have to make it all the way to this little shop to talk. Even though it's very lovely. But if you'll allow...I can meet you back in your office while I finish up my reports at the end of the day. I can bring some coffee?" she was actually really touched that he didn't look like he wanted these little book meetings to end.

"Ah, that..." William pondered for a minute. "Yes, that sounds better actually. Just no goofing off! Can't have you getting behind like usual. Just because I've been nice to you, doesn't mean I'm still not your boss in the office," he said sternly.

"Yes, Mr. Spears!" Grell said in a teasing tone. But thankfully William just chuckled with her. "Got it, it's all business in the dispatch. Until after hours of course," she smiled.

"Glad we're on the same page," William acted like he resumed his uptight demeanor that he shows in the office, of course with a wink. 

Grell seem to be enchanted. This might just be the best vacation she's ever been on. "Alright Darling, I'll see you tomorrow on the clock!" she said giving a loving smile as she turned to leave.

When Will had gotten home he really began to think. Sure...they now have a new location and ease to have the little book club meetings. But why did he feel so sad before they made the plans? "I can't keep avoiding this question..." William said going into his kitchen and finding some fresher foods in it. Some Grell had gotten him and some he'd gotten himself to experiment with. Along with a cookbook she'd picked out for him. So the question raised again. "Have I fallen for Grell?"

"Okay...but Grell isn't a woman, I can't..." William tried to remind himself that he was only interested in women. "No...Grell... _is_ a woman," his heart pounded in his pondering. As well as getting confused in his sexuality. In just one month, someone who he so ardently pushed away managed to bring so much confusion and reconsidering of who he'd like in a possible mate. And it wasn't hard to see that she's actually touched him in ways both inside and out.

Even taking out the dinner he had prepared earlier was based on Grell's suggestions. He had the kitchen towels that Grell had wrapped his lunches in hanging on his oven handle. All it took...was seeing Grell in another light.

William woke up early that morning sweating. It was an hour before he usually got up for work, but he just emerged from a dream that was rather...hot. Just last night he was questioning his real sexuality. Now, after this dream, the real question was on.

In this particular dream, they were in what seemed to be an old library with lots of dusty old books. It was dark so it was obviously after they were already closed except for one lit lantern in a corner among the shelves. And there. On the floor with some cushions they pulled off some surrounding furniture, William was making love to Grell. So hot, sweet and tender enjoying the sound of Grell's ecstasy as she held onto the shelf for dear life. And no. His dream did not impart female parts on Grell. Matter of fact, William enjoyed playing with that particular part of her that separated her from biological females. She still looked very lovely in women's lingerie, though.

"Dear death god..." William breathed. His face flushed. "What the hell was that?!"

"No...no no no!" He told himself angrily while in the shower. "The answer is NO! I have NOT fallen for that flamboyant, insufferable, easily distracted, little red being that haunts my dispatch. We've JUST been going over our favorite books and she's been teaching me how to cook!" William almost yelling at himself. "THAT'S IT!"

"I can't allow for this. I'm just going to have to tell her that meeting is off...I have too much going on...that's it..." He adamantly ignored the pang of hurt in his heart as he went over his plans to call the meeting off. "This has clogged my brain. Now I can't think straight. I can't have this...I can't let this happen..."

William's heart was practically racing faster than he was walking to the dispatch. He got to the time clock and punched his card. From around the corner in General Affairs he heard that oh so familiar voice.

"Yoo hoo! I'm here for my scythe, ladies!" Grell said as she showed them her Reaper ID in exchange for her death scythe.

"Alright, now I can go and call this thing off..." Will took a deep breath starting to head to Grell.

"Ahhh how are you, my lovely? Nfuuu~~~3" Grell swooned. For a moment, William thought she had noticed him there. But she was actually directing that swooning voice at her...death scythe? "Mama missed you so much! Yes she did!"

Will's eyebrow quirked. "Ahem!" William coughed to make his presence known.

"Oh! I'm sorry Will! Month long vacations are nice, but the major downside is getting separated from my lovely work of art!" She held up her scythe. "I can't wait to _feel_ her roar after so long!"

Will got lost in her passionate talking again. Even though now it wasn't about books, it still called to mind the amazing times in the book shop. "Ah I need to talk to you..." he paused a moment. She was wearing the beautiful make up she wore during her vacation. The colors that as beautiful as it made her look, she wasn't allowed to wear them.

"Hm?" Grell looked innocently at him as if she didn't know she was doing anything wrong.

"The make up, Grell? It's too bright," William reminded her.

Grell could feel herself deflate. "D'oh! I thought you wouldn't notice!"

"Remember I said I'm still your boss in these walls on the clock. Even the ladies in GA don't get to wear such colors," William said sternly.

"Fine! I'll go put my neutral colors on, such a prude," Grell pouted. Yes...Grell was back. "Ah well! You get to make up for it at our little book meeting in your office tonight!" Grell said as she took off toward her first mission.

"Hm?" William almost forgot. "Wait..Grell!" he called but she was already out of earshot. "Dammit..." he cursed himself. He knew he wouldn't see her again until she came back for her reports. Which is when the meeting was planned.

The stern yet troubled reaper made his way to his office which was bigger and quite fancier than Grell's Alan's or Eric's as he ran the show. Ronald hasn't worked long enough to have his own yet, so he was still stuck in the cubicles. But he was getting close, the young reaper was already anticipating how he was going to decorate it. To which William felt he had to remind that no obscene posters or pictures were allowed.

William settled in his office. His inbox already had a nice pile forming. One of his pigeons conveniently acting like a paperweight as she slept. All day he would be fighting certain thoughts out of his head. That dream was still so vivid in his mind. It actually became a labor to take deep breaths and focus before his body managed to embarrass him.

"Alright I can't take it..." William said getting up from his chair. He removed his blazer and vest and left them on his desk. He reached for the cigar box in his desk and headed for the window. He hated giving into his smoker's urges. But this wasn't an urge for tobacco. It was more using tobacco to kill another urge. An urge he was constantly trying to deny he had.

But that first puff was euphoric. The raven reaper leaned against the window allowing the toxic smoke to leave his office. Not that it would hurt him in anyway. Nor would alcohol. But the immediate effects would still take hold. The only downside was the smell would stick to him. William personally loved the way some cigars smelled. Others he could pass on. But to those who didn't smoke or were offended by it, it was highly troublesome.

After he felt he had enough, he snipped off the burnt end, and put the rest of the cigar back in it's place for another time when he felt he was losing his head. Which might be quite often as of late. He hated the thought of having to spring for a new one so soon if this keeps up.

"Back to work..." the struggling reaper chanted. To his surprise, he managed to work through the day once he got to concentrating. It was just when he stopped for a break of coffee or lunch when the thoughts of Grell came back into his mind. But all he had to do was fill his mind with work again.

He then got to Ronald's reports to check them over. A lady at the end of his reports bore a striking resemblance to the way Grell had dressed when he met her in the bookstore. Very high fashion, very young. Apparently she'd died at the hands of her kidnapper. William worked with death daily. This shouldn't have drawn the slightest bit of emotion. For some reason, however, he'd felt sorry for the young lady in the picture. "Such a waste of beauty. Poor thing was probably suffering and scared in her last moments. I hope the man that did that to her gets the death that's deserving of him,"he said studying the woman's beauty and subconsciously comparing it to Grell's, ultimately deciding Grell's beauty more desirable. He even unknowingly fit Grell's voice and mannerisms to her when wondering what she was like.

The stern reaper didn't quite know it yet, but he was letting his mind drift into the waters of his dream again. Except...It moved from the library to his office. At first it was just sensual touching and kissing. Feeling each others warmth and presence as they made out. Before long, Grell's pants were down around her thighs and he was letting her pale white backside fall into him as he thrusted into her against his desk. He would hear her voice, "OH Will...so...so good! Harder...deeper!" she managed between pants. "Oh Will! William! Yes! Will!..."

"Will..."

"Will?"

"Oh Will?" Grell sang trying to wake the slumbering reaper. To which he woke with a start; scooting more under his desk to hide any sign of what he was dreaming about.

"Hi there! Welcome back!" she teased. Grell had two mugs of coffee in her hand as well as a folder with her reports. "You know if you sleep to long, you won't get done tonight!" William was too in a daze to reply.

"Oh you poor thing, I got you some coffee. I got creamer and sugar if you want," she placed the packets on his desk. Then settled in a chair on the opposite side of his desk; scooting it up so she could work.

"Oh no. I think I need it black for now," William said; his voice having a 'just woke up' feel.

"Good idea," Grell agreed. "Did you get enough sleep last night?" she asked with concerned as she spread out her reports to work on them as they talked.

"Not really," he chuckled off. There was no point in trying to tell her to leave now. "Must've been the events in Charlie's Story,"

"Oh yes! Oh those love letters are making it to her soooo far away! Without her even knowing that he's the post man delivering them to her!" Grell swooned. There were moments of silence so they could concentrate on the reports. A book meeting like none other, but at least they managed. It got to the point where she was handing her reports for Will to look over as she did them. Every couple of minutes touching on the book they'd read.

"Well this is nice, isn't it?" Grell said finishing her last report. "I'm actually getting to enjoy this time with you. You're...really a pleasant person to be around when we're out of work...or just working together like this," she always complemented her boss. She was in love with him. But this time it had more meaning to it. In the last month she was gone she got to see William in another light as well. He wasn't the pencil-pushing, 'get your work done on time or else', man she saw him grow into after he was given the title of division manager.

Grell hated the fact that they made him the division manager so soon after graduation. It seemed that alone covered up the real person he was. The bookworm. The charmer. She didn't see these qualities when he was so focused on his job. But...with just that one month of them meeting for coffee and books, she saw what she felt was the real William T. Spears. She heard him laugh and saw him smile. She heard him talk so vividly on literature.

" _Maybe...maybe now I could try?_ " Grell thought to herself. The deep-seated love in her heart of him made her want to break that hard outer shell. " _My William...I love you, will you finally allow me to be yours?_ " she prayed silently to herself as she worked.


	4. Chapter 4

In Another Light Part 4

William meanwhile was finishing his last bit of Grell's reports. "Well, you're all done, Grell," William said. They both were done. He wanted to admit and comment on what Grell had just said about him. It felt really nice to be complemented now that she was actually sincere about it. Still, he just didn't want to give into that feeling that he might love this red reaper. "Yes, well don't get used to it..."

Grell actually smiled. She knew it was already too late. She'd seen him truly enjoying himself with her. So she knew he was just putting on a real front now. "Oh...Okay Mr. Spears," she teased him. "You do know being uptight now really doesn't pull me down from how I feel about you...right?" she admitted.

Now Will just couldn't take it. "Dammit...Grell why do you chase me anyway? Why am I someone you'd even want. And truth be told, I'm NOTHING like that demon you chased..." William snapped. Especially recalling how Grell flirted with that...ugly creature.

Grell was immediately thrown back by his sudden outburst. "You _REALLY_ don't believe I _loved_ that piece of demon trash do you? He's hopelessly devoted to some kid and fattening him up like a calf for slaughter. You DO realize I tried to kill him don't you? Matter of fact...I tried to kill him TWICE," Grell's cheeks grew hot when he brought something so stupid up. This now? Well...better now than later...

"But...you were _flirting_ with him!" William remarked feeling disgusted and jealous (of course he wouldn't admit THAT).

"Why are you so upset anyway?" Grell said when she noticed him getting very noticeably distressed. Though it was a bit flattering, she was still not liking how he was confronting her.

"Because you say you love me...then flirt with other men?" William shot back.

"I'd hardly call him a man. Nor would you. That damn kid sicked him on me. And he as well as I were at each others throats. Not only that. I fought him for that damn Undertaker. I was seriously injured...not that you cared at the time..." Grell began tearing up. "I tried my best you know...but I didn't want to die of course..."

William immediately backed off when he managed to make her voice shake. "Grell...I'm sorry...It's...it shouldn't even be an issue. I'm just working too hard," William tried to make an excuse.

"I..it's fine. I understand how pressured you are. But...just know... Bassy isn't really my type. I'd rather my scythe get caught in his remains. _You_ are my true love," Grell admitted. Like she has so many times before. But it spoke far deeper to William now. It wasn't just some flamboyant act of hers. To Grell it never was. William, however, was beginning to feel ashamed he never took it so serious. Yet his conflicting pride was still evident.

"Yes well..." William tried to shove her comment away.

"William..." Grell tried.

"Grell. I think you should head home. You're all done for now," William said turning around in his chair.

"But William!" Grell tried again. Tears gathering in her eyes.

"Just please...Grell...let me be for now," The stern reaper said from behind his chair. Tears of his own choking him.

"Fine." the red reaper got up and cleaned up their coffee cups as she left. She wasn't sure if they'd have another book meeting after something like that. It just seemed like it would be awkward if they even spoke to each other. The tears really did flow. Why did love have to hurt so bad?

After a bit and the office was almost too quiet; as every one had left, he could hear the soft sobs of Grell in her office. "She hasn't left. Is she honestly trying to make me feel bad?" he huffed to himself.

Well unfortunately, it was working. He sent her away. He was pushing her away...again. This time it was having a wonderful time together and seeing each other in another air. There was a new meaning. She loved him. And he hated that he was starting to return her feelings.

William sighed. At this point, he realized the more he denied it, the more it hurt. The uptight reaper's mind then shifted. What if he just admitted it? When the thought hit him, it was like a weight was lifted. It felt much more better to just admit he could actually return Grell's feelings ten fold. "Damn..." he held his chest as it pounded. "I _do_ love her. I saw how she really is. Beside being a psychotic murderer..." it was then that William found maybe all she needed was someone to love her her and hold her dear. That she wouldn't be so 'crazy' if she had someone that loved her enough to be concerned for her feelings, someone's shoulder to cry on. Everyone reacts to loneliness differently. And though she did have many friends in the dispatch, including Alan, Eric, and Ronald, she still needed someone she could be more intimate with. And not just physically.

William stood up. The small soft sobs quieted a bit when his executive chair made a noise. "She probably doesn't want me to know she's still here," he thought. But he couldn't help those few steps down the hall toward her office. Of course when Grell heard footsteps approaching she went completely quiet. When William came to the door he let himself in.

Grell was in her chair turned around messing with things her in bag. "Don't worry, I'm leaving. I was just..." she hadn't thought of some excuse as to why she was still there.

"You don't have to explain..." William pushed his glasses up and came around Grell's desk. Without facing her, he put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Grell's heart pounded as she felt his physical contact. It felt so good and feeling the shock shoot down her spine. Without saying a word, she leaned into his touch, putting her own hand over his. "I know I'm always...really flashy. That's just me. And I'll use my charm to get out of trouble at times. But I never ever denied loving you. I don't sleep with every man I flirt with. Nor do I want to. I'm just...that way and I'm sorry if it seemed I lead you on. Hurting you by saying I love you and you believing that I'm just saying that because of the way I act..." she leaned her head on his hand. "I'm so sorry...I didn't mean it like that..."

William felt the same chemistry shoot through his body as well. Her warmth, her breathing form, feeling her pulse as she leaned on his hand. The hand that was over his he could feel the heat coming even through their gloves. "I...I'll admit the way you act really made me deny you ever loved me. You just...came about it the wrong way. This whole month...I'll admit, seeing you outside of work, taking a passion we share, laughing and enjoying each other, I grew to find that I...um..." Will's heart was pounding so hard that he could hear it in his ears. And it made him lose track of what he was saying.

Grell then got up, Will's hand she still held onto. "Will? Is it alright if...I hug you?" she needed to feel him against her now. The thoughts and memories of the last month just flowing back in with a vengeance. She turned to face him, her face and eyes just a little red from her earlier crying. But her smile was so gentle and without waiting for an answer, embraced him and laid her head on his shoulder.

William flinched a bit as was normal when she got too close. But this time feeling her against him just felt amazing. He returned the embrace, holding her against him feeling their hearts literally try to dance in their chests. William then leaned his head a bit on hers, letting her hair tickle his nose.

Grell was melting. She couldn't believe she wasn't on the floor in a total puddle right now. She held tight to her love bringing one of her gloved hands up on his chest, rubbing against the fabric of his blazer. And now she could feel his hot breath in her hair. "William..." she breathed his full first name as her hand came up to his neck; massaging it to further the action.

"Grell..." William breathed in the same manner. Her hand's urging encouraged his face going deeper into her neck and letting his hot breath and kiss line it up to her jawline. To which Grell softly moaned and breathed on his own neck to reciprocate the action.

They couldn't hold back anymore. Their lips needed to meet. William pushed her head back a little to look her in the eyes; which were heavy with the love they had in that moment. He closed his eyes and let their lips touch tenderly, letting his tongue slide across her bottom lip for entry. Which she granted in full. Their tongues danced lovingly causing them both to moan softly in response to the intense chemistry that was surging through them.

"Oh William," Grell breathed after they broke the kiss to breathe. "You don't know how long I was waiting for that!" she said returning back into the embrace they were in earlier.

William was in euphoria too as he held the red reaper that caused him so much trouble. But all she needed...was him. He felt so important just then. He NEEDED to be a part of her life in this way. To quell the daydreams and desires she ardently chased even while on the job. He continued little kisses starting at her forehead and going down to her ear and neck.

"Oh wow..."Grell said as the blood rushed through her body. 100 years she waited for this. 100 years she DREAMED of this. Having it at last was like she had entered heaven and she was finally released of her punishment.

The flaming reaper then swallowed thickly. That kind of physical contact was starting to have a toll on her body by way of making her pants very tight. 'Uh...oh,' she thought to herself, 'Not now!'. She really didn't want to ruin the moment by her perverse body.

William couldn't fathom why she was squirming so much. Did she have to use the bathroom or something? "Are you okay?" he really wasn't liking the way she was interrupting a perfectly tender moment between them, though if she needed the toilet, he'd understand.

"I..I'm sorry, my body is...um. I'm getting...horny. I'm really sorry!" her apologies reminiscent of Butler Grell. "All the chemistry we're feeling is apparently too much and making my body hot..." she said reluctantly breaking from Will who was also displeased by loss of contact.

"I see..." William said in his all knowing stern tone.

Grell thought all of that nirvana was going to crash so hard just then as he backed off of her. "P...please Will! I...I'm not used to the contact so much and my body is..." her voice shaking again on the verge of tears. "Just being stupid...I don't mean it...I..."

It was then that William removed his gloves and let his hot hand grope Grell's straining private area. To which she yelped softly and gave an involuntary thrust.

"W...will? Ah..." she gasped as he began to rub her groin through her pants. She was confused at first, but she couldn't help grinding against his hand. Her hips began to lean into his touch so he could feel all of it. Her still gloved hand gripped his and pushed it more against her. She let the breath she was holding out as he continued his ministrations.

"Call it pay back. I couldn't help fantasizing about you in the last month. I fully believe it's your fault," William explained why he took this action. "You really had me suffering for some time," he huffed as his own breath was labored getting to really feel Grell's hardened groin in the palm of his hand. His own was straining now and needing attention.

"Ahh...mmm y...you were fantasizing about me?" Grell asked through pants. "Oh wow, makes me wonder what you...ah! Were doing to me...in those naughty dreams..." she managed as she leaned into his hand a bit more; her hand reaching for her belt to loosen it. She still really couldn't believe this was happening. But like hell she wasn't going to stop it just because she couldn't figure it out.

"Well...I could show you one of them," Will replied lifting her up just then and carting her back to his more lavish office. Locking the door and closing the window curtains, he gently pushed Grell against his book case, indulging in another make out session. Their now un-gloved hands roaming each others bodies as their lips and hot breaths lined their faces and necks. Clothing around those areas were pulled undone for more access to skin. William's tie being loosened as his shirt and vest were being opened.

The same was done to Grell. Her clothes opened to reveal a nice black spaghetti strap tank top/panty set with little red ribbons. Complete with garter belt and knee high black sheer stockings. Beautiful lingerie that struck a cord with the fantasies William fought with. "Dear Death God you're beautiful..." William whispered huskily after he helped Grell out of her clothes.

The red reaper actually blushed hearing his hungry compliment. Mostly because she honestly only fantasized about a night like this. 'Oh my, well...I do try my best," she winked. "Now, it's your turn," she said coming forward to help William out of his suit. Well, with the rest of it. She had to stop and stare after she got him out of his shirt to discover a very...chiseled body. His muscles sculpted him in a way that even Grell's fantasies underestimated. It was now Grell's turn to say "Dear Death God you're beautiful...I feel like I'm looking at a beautiful Roman God. That suit hides so much..."

William had a light blush himself hearing the compliments. His body being muscular was due to him not ever wanting to fall prey to another cinematic record like the one that almost killed him. That fear drove him to the dojo for at least six times a month. No he didn't over do it, it was just enough to have a good fighting chance. "I..actually take kickboxing classes..." he answered.

"Ooo a fighter! Well that shouldn't surprise me," Grell said remembering the swift kick he delivered to her (and continued to give her at times). "I'd really love to see you in action though," she pondered.

"I am in action," he said before going in and dealing a wealth of kisses to Grell's neck. Her body made his mouth water and there was especially one part he'd love to taste. He worked his way down, lifting her lingerie top to kiss her chest and lick/suck at her nipples. To which she let out a hearty moan filling the room. It felt so good to her seeing that it's been far too long being touched. Her body trembled and tensed under his fingers, in a good way. William loved the reactions. It told him he was doing a good job while still working toward his own pleasure.

William then stood to direct Grell to sit on his desk; kissing and massaging her tender skin as he did so. His hands then went down to a very prominent tent that was struggling against her black lace panties. Her love juices already covering the little red ribbon her tip was centered on. Grell actually flinched as he touched it. This was a part of her that made her embarrassed as she just didn't want it and favored the organs of the fairer sex. She thought that Will didn't want it as well. Howerver, she was being proved _very_ wrong as he had pulled it out and lovingly pumped it with his mouth obviously watering.

"I'm going to taste you now, Grell..." William panted having enough of just looking at her deliciousness. "T...this is my first time doing this to a man's part..."

Grell was brought out of her daze and blushed. "Well...just...pretend it's yours! You've..." she blushed even more just picturing it. "You've played with yourself, right? It would feel pretty much the same on me as it would you,"

William's body felt hot even admitting that in his lonely life he's played with himself PLENTY of times. But hearing that assured him and he licked his lips. Without a word, proceeded to swallow as much as he could of Grell's sweet organ causing her to throw her head back biting back a moan that would definitely draw the attention of any late night workers. Though she did let him know that felt amazing!

"Aaahh William..." her toes curled as he pumped with his mouth. Pressing his tongue up along the shaft licking the entire length. Giving extra pressure once he reached the top, of course giving more love to the slit. Telling him how it would feel much like his own really helped. Seeing as he gave pressure to the points he himself loved the most when he had his little sessions. "Oh death god, you're going to make me cum already!" Grell said scratching lovingly at the bottom of his scalp.

"Cum for me Grell," Will breathed; his voice heavy with desire. He continued his ministrations on her member getting used to the feel and motion of her reactions. Her body was going tense. She was close. The hand she had on his head pushed a little as he reached a good rhythm. It took everything in her power not to buck into his mouth and choke him by accident. He did say it was his first time giving a blowjob, doing that would kill it for both of them...

It wasn't long before Grell was feeling the coil in her tummy tensed up ready to spring. "Ahhh oh oh Will...I'm...I'm cumming!" she tried to pull his head back. She wasn't sure if he was ready for...that. But Will resisted and kept sucking until she finally burst into his mouth. Will also didn't hesitate in swallowing her full load of essence.

"Ohhh...I'm so sorry Will," Grell said coming down from her euphoria. Seeing Will swallow however told her that he didn't mind that much at all, which surprised her greatly. "I...um..." the red reaper tried.

William caught on to her surprise. "I know it's weird to hear this for me...but I do...like to taste my own...so it made it easy to take yours,"he looked away. From what he often heard, it was actually nasty to some other folks. He could only hope that Grell didn't think it was. "Granted, yours actually tastes better than mine..."

"Oooh!" Grell smiled excitedly. "You really are a naughty boy! Mmm I like that. I want to find out more about...what you do behind closed doors when you're alone..." she purred. Ever since that image of Will masturbating entered her mind, she just couldn't let go of it. "You think mine tastes better? Well...I'd like to be a judge as well," the red reaper licked her lips hinting at what she'd like to do next.

William came up and captured her in a passionate kiss. "Mmm but first, love, I want to show you the rest of my fantasy," he said helping her off the desk and bending her over to where she was using it to hold herself up on her hands.

Grell already knew where this was going and really had no objections. She stuck two manicured fingers in her mouth and made sure they were good and lathered. Pulling her panties down enough, she then reached back and 'prepped' her back entrance stretching it gently to accommodate him.

William stood in awe watching her work on herself. Making a few strokes on his member just seeing her prepare herself for him. However, it didn't look like saliva alone would help. He began to look in his desk for a small bottle of lube he remembered he had. "Will this help?" he asks turning his attention back to the reaper that was bent over his desk.

Grell went a little wide eyed. "Why would you have _love_ lube stored in your desk?" her grin went so wide.

Will knew exactly what she was thinking with that big grin. And had to admit, he had just been found out. "Okay okay, I admit it. I pleasure myself at my desk when things slow down a bit. This job gets too stressful you know..."

Grell then gasped in her usual flamboyant manner. "Oh Will! That sounds so hot! I'm getting harder just picturing it! Nfff..."

"Just don't say a word about it..." William said coming up behind her and pouring some of the lube on her puckered opening after removing her fingers. "I don't need any unwanted attention,"

"Well of course I wouldn't...Oh! That's cold!" Grell yelped a bit. "You should have warmed the bottle with your hands first!"

Will only rolled his eyes. He personally liked putting it on when it was cold on a heated member. It was a unique sensation, but to each their own it seems. "It feels good to me, but whatever. It'll feel much better as I do this..." he said as he used his two fingers to roll the lube all over the opening then going down to fondle the underside of Grell's groin. Playing with the two treasures his hand found.

Grell was loving every minute of this. She felt the most intimate parts of her being pleasured and fondled lovingly. She honestly didn't know that those areas felt so good to touch. Even with cold lube. The red reaper began to start chanting his name again. Leaning into his touch as he worked. "T...take me William..." she panted eager to feel his heat inside her after such a good massage. "I need you now..."

William didn't hesitate answering her pleas. He needed his release now too. "Just...tell me if it hurts..." lubing up his member for added comfort, the raven reaper pressed gently at first until his tip was swallowed. He then began to push into her little by little as he began a rhythm.

Grell ground her teeth, it hurt. Being spread to capture his length really wasn't pleasant at first. But she knew if she held out, it would start to feel good. She fell back into him so he could fully seat himself inside her. "Okay..stop." she panted. "Let me adjust,"

To which he obliged. The tight heat around him was enough to keep him going. In the meantime, he leaned over and gave her loving kisses on her cheek going along her back. This is just like the visions he was having before Grell had come in to wake him. His hands would also roam her body and reach under to play with her nipples to help her relax. It did seem to help her as she began to rock against his body telling him she was ready.

Gripping her shoulders, William began a slow steady rhythm throwing his head back at the immense pleasure he was feeling just by being inside her. Grell was then able to concentrate on the heat pumping inside as it became more pleasurable. Knowing this was William inside of her made it that much more desirable; releasing the tightness, making her back door soft and dreamy. The feelings and sensations were nothing short of glorious. Even down to the feeling of his pubic hair and scrotum tickling the other erogenous zones of her behind.

But something was missing... "Will..." she managed through pants. "I...I want to face you. I know this is your fantasy, but...I...I want to make love to you...and face you..."

William nodded and changed positions. But this time Grell was now back against his bookcase. He held onto her lifting her feet off the ground with her holding onto him using the bookcase as leverage. Their names were chanted. Fingers tangled in hair. Bodies sweating with the heat of making love. Grinding against the bookcase so hard, the ones next to them fell onto the floor, pages flying. Thankfully none fell onto Grell and Will. The only pain Grell wanted to feel was the morning soreness of a wonderful intimate night.

"Ooohhh William!" Grell couldn't help calling at the top of her lungs as they came in unison. The rest of this night Grell would spend with William warm in his bed after one hot night. William even dared to call into work for both of them. Just a one day honeymoon was all they needed to reaffirm their feelings. All done when they'd seen each other in another light.


End file.
